Lucian
Lucian Gradior, is a performer turned adventurer and revolutionary hero from the city state of Galimond. Intentionally not having joined by choice, Lucian joins the party after learning of their true reasons for being in Galimond, revealing his past as the only son of Wagner family, and his former parents connections to Uncle Lucky. Through his involvement with his new friends he uncovered the truth about his home and birth family, tearing them both down. History Lucian has revealed to the others, as he assisted their investigation, that he was born Sigfried Wagner, heir to the Wagner and DuMer noble families, and that Lucian Gradior is a name he chose for himself upon leaving his family and rebuilding his life in the Low City as a dancer at the Hotel Œillet. He has revealed that he was deeply in love with a man named Miguel, but something happened to keep them apart. The proprietress of the Hotel, Mam'selle Eglantine, is something of a mother to him. Personality The others have discovered, as they've grown to know Lucian, that he is quick to anger and quite sassy, yet compassionate and giving. He's engaged in flirtation with Aurelion, with no intentions beyond pleasant conversation. He's surprisingly cool in a crisis, and a smooth talker, having glossed over the situation with Denavir's transformation with the rest of the Hotel Œillet staff and with Auntie Edith's frog-folk "body guards". 'Once Upon a Time in Galimond' Lucian proved invaluable to the others in navigating both the High and Low City of Galimond, a native of one and long-time resident of the other. He skillfully intimidated one of the nobles into handing over his invite to the Carnaval masquerade ball at the Palais (in exchange for not telling the rest of the city about the man's visits to the Hotel), swore at Lady LeBlanc, and was the uncomfortable recipient of the handmaiden Elaine's infatutuation. He also learned that his mother's family once sat on the throne, giving him a legitimate claim to rule Galimond. When the party was pulled into the mirror by Oleandra's power, he found his identity rewritten and his long dark hair turned sunshine gold. Living in the woods with his three aunts, he sang and danced in the forest with his animal friends, only to be interupted by the arrival of a beautiful young woman with a flirtatious smile. The aunts revealed themselves to actually be fae gaurdians, tasked with protecting him from an evil sorcerer, and that Lucian was actually the Prince Sigfried. They spirited him away to the palace to meet with his parents, and while they gave him a moment's solitude to compose himself, he heard a bewitching song calling him to the passageway which appeared within the hearth. He chose instead to leap through the shimmering surface of the mirror, where he found himself in a strange space of darkness and floating windows into other places. He hopped from world to world, first convincing the much smaller Nu to leave his family of bears, then reviving the poisoned Aurelion with a kiss. They picked up the feline Chops, and arrived in Denavir's happy dream with his sister and friends, encouraging him to let go of it. When the spell was shattered, Lucian's identity was restored, his hair turning dark again. Upon leaving Galimond, Elaine, on behalf of the much-weakened and repentant Lady LeBlanc, gave him a card with a simple prophecy LeBlanc had had regarding Lucian. The card read simply: "Water". Giddyup Fred: Plane and Simple Leaving Galimond, the party traversed the Wild Plains, a region saturated in dangerous chaotic magics and prone to planar storms. They were guided across the Plains by Masato and Spratt. While on the Plains, Lucian's magic seemed more than a little unstable, often causing unpleasant--though not exactly dangerous--side effects. After seeking shelter under a tree, the party opened a box they had found, which proved to contain a trap from one "Hyucko, the Slime Wizard", essentially gluing them together with viscous green slime. A pair of pixies emerged from the tree and asked if they would like to be separated...and scattered them to the fringes borderlands of the planar system. Lucian and Nu were sent to a place with almost no dry land, all smooth water as far as they eye could see. The pair of them had to flee an army of kua-toa, while avoiding the steam mephits swarming in the trees towering above the surface of the water. They were assisted in their escape by a large water elemental they dubbed Blobbert, who asked their help in destroying a statue of a crustacean-headed goddess in return. The pair returned to the Material Plane and reunited with their party, with Masato the only absence. Higher Education As they approached the edges of the Wild Plains, the party was beset by Displacer Beasts and rescued by Aurelion's sister, Hope, in the form of a tiger. Hope and Father Aristophanes, the satyr priest who looked after siblings after they lost their parents, escorted the party to a new conveyance called a "locomotive". They bid farewell to Spratt and boarded the machine, bound for Dionia, home to the Academia Sophia, premier institution of magical learning on the Iron Continent. In addition to acquiring much-needed information on the artifacts and the mysterious Mr Grey, Lucian partnered with Chops to compete in the Elysiad Games, in the competitive combat tournament. The two of them proved fierce competitors, eventually reaching the top tier of the competition. The two of them celebrated by relaxing together in the bathhouse, though their relaxation was interrupted when Lucian's wild magic caused him to sculpt a water simulacrum of his long lost love, Miguel. During a conversation with Hope, Hope told Lucian how brother was her hero, how he cared for her after they lost their parents, despite being a child himself, how he always made it a point to choose joy. Their time of bonding was interrupted, however, when Lacrymosa told them how the skull of the necromancer professor, Dr Reginald Grass, was stolen, and Professor Von Tooms was missing. They eventually found the professor, kidnapped by a trio of drow, whom they subdued and captured. However, before they could learn the whereabouts of the skull, the school was attacked by a tentacular horror from the Outer Planes, summoned by a group of idiot students. The party destroyed the beast, and its fishman minions, but they didn't have long to recover before they had to set off in pursuit of the stolen skull. 'Giddyup Fred: It's Never Sunny In Bludwald 2: Necrotic Boogaloo' In pursuit of the stolen skull of Dr. Grass, the party stole a locomotive from Dionia and used it to cross the distance to the Dragonspine mountains, with Lucian sitting in a magic circle, powering the train with fire magic. When they arrived at the mountains and crossed into Bludwald, they met Emilio Pinweather, this time accompanied not by his daughter, but by a man named Red Bird, who looked exactly like the half-elf ranger, Masato. The two groups decided to travel together, as Emilio had business in Corbierit, the port city where the skull theives were destined. 'Other' Auntie Edith gifted him with a Broom of Flying which sometimes needs a push-start, and a Wand of Wonder, which he has since sold, not liking the randomness of its magic. He has come into the possession of a Mermaid's Comb, a Godmother Gown, Boots of Flying, Bracers of Defense, one of five Sending Stones and an Endless Decanter of Water, which was a gift from Denavir. Category:Characters